The present invention relates generally to a holding device for holding tape measures and the like and, more particularly, to a clip holder device adapted for engagement to a user's pocket, belt, waistband, utility belt pouch or other garment portion wherein the clip holder includes at least two dimples or projections for increasing its holding or gripping capability when attached to a garment portion, a pair of elongated ribs or guide projections for guiding a spring clip member commonly associated with a tape measure and other tools when slidably inserted onto the present clip holder, and a flared flange or tongue portion for easily grasping the present clip holder for attachment to and removal from a user's pocket, belt, pouch or other garment portion.
Carpenters, tradesmen, handymen, do-it-yourselfers and others typically carry a wide variety of different types of tools and accessories on their person that they frequently use and employ when working on a particular job or project. Many of these tools, such as tape measures, include a spring clip such that the tool can be easily carried in an easily accessible position on a user's belt, pocket, waistband or other garment portion. These spring clips make that particular tool easy to attach to a user's body and likewise make it readily removable for use. One problem commonly associated with the spring clips commonly provided on tape measures and the like is that the normal, routine movement of the user during his/her normal activities while on a particular job or project commonly causes the tool to become disengaged or dislodged from the user's body. Another problem is that the repeated attachment and removal of the spring clip from a user's garment tends to cause excessive wear and tear to the user's clothing or other garment portion to which the tape measure or other tool is attached.
Many different types of tool holding devices are well known in the industry for allowing tools such as a tape measure to be easily clipped to a tool holding device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,020 discloses a tape measure clip holder for use on a belt or the like wherein the outer leg of the holding device includes a laterally extending slot which is configured to receive the tongue portion of a spring clip associated with the tape measure. The spring clip associated with the tape measure therefore engages the slot and is attached towards the lower portion of the holding device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0180726 discloses a tape measure holster system which includes a rectangular strip of durable material formed into a loop on its upper end for attachment to a user's belt, and its lower end is formed into a pocket so as to receive the clip member associated with the tape measure. Here again, the tape member is attached to the lower power of the holster system and the clip member is threaded through the pocket formed on the holder mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,788 likewise discloses a tool holder having a mechanism for attaching to the belt of a user and likewise includes a mounting plate which is offset a certain distance from the front surface of a guide plate and includes an aperture which provides an opening that allows a spring clip associated with a particular tool to be inserted between the offset so as to protrude through the opening at the bottom of the holder.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0139837 discloses a pocket tape measure holder assembly which likewise includes a tool engaging member associated with one surface of the holder assembly which forms an opening or slot to likewise receive a clip associated with a conventional tape measure.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2012/0260513 includes a tape measure carrier which again includes a horizontal shelf that forms a support bridge for engaging the clip associated with a tape measure.
All of these holding mechanisms include additional mechanisms such as pockets, slots, brackets, pouches, compartments, and other members which form an opening or slot through which the spring clip of a tape measure or other tool can be inserted for securing the tape measure or other tool to the particular holding device.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved clip holder for holding a tape measure or other tool that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, that includes improved griping means for securing the holding device to a pocket, belt, pouch, waistband, utility belt or other garment portion so as to avoid inadvertent disengagement of the holding mechanism from the user and so as to avoid other disadvantages associated with the above-referenced prior art devices, and which includes a guide mechanism for properly securing the spring clip associated with a tape measure or other tool to the clip holder.